


Moving On

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to cope with the loss of Ziva Tony takes comfort in hanging out with Tim. Possible small spoiler for season 11.  Not Tiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

"I'm not sure if I can cope with this Tim." DiNozzo stares forlornly at the game being played on the TV in front of him and sips at a beer.  
"I know exactly what you mean" his friend replies from beside him.  
"I mean how much loss is one man...one team supposed to take. Kate, Jenny, Mike, Paula, Pacci, those Dearing killed..."  
"Hall and Nelson."  
Tony nods. "We see it so often in this job but when it's your colleagues...your friends..."  
"It's different."  
"I just think this is too much probie. I think losing Ziva like this...I think I'm done...It's just too painful."  
McGee sips his beer. "Tony I understand you're hurting. Naturally her leaving is hitting you hard. You cared for her. Now it is time to let her go. Remember the good times you had and move on."  
"I'm not ready McGrief counsellor. Don't you get that?"  
"Enough!" Tim shouts causing Tony to turn and face him. "Enough already."  
"Don't you dare tell me enough! I loved Ziva McGee. I loved her and now she's gone."  
In a slightly quieter tone Tim replies. "She was a goldfish DiNozzo. I'm sorry she died but perhaps you need to try looking on the bright side."  
"What's that?"  
"You still have Kate."  
DiNozzo looks across his living room and grins. "Right as usual McKow-it-all. Want to come shopping for fish-bowl accessories with me tomorrow?"  
"Sure."  
The two friends return their attention to the game.

A Short Time Later.

"McGoo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did I feed Kate when we came in?"  
"Ah." Tim thinks. "No, you headed to the shower and I went to get the beers."  
"Will you? Don't think I can move. I'm exhausted."  
"Sure." He puts down the beer and walks over to the fish bowl. Taking some food from the nearby container he sprinkles it in. "There you go Kate." He bends down and looks at the bowl more closely.  
"Hey Tony."  
DiNozzo turns away from the TV. "What?"  
"There's something shiny at the bottom of the bowl."  
"Shouldn't be. I cleaned it out before I brought Ziva home the other day."  
Tim reaches in and pulls the item out. "Oh, my God."  
His exclamation causes Tony to stand and walk over to examine the item his friend is holding.  
"Probie is that...?"  
"A paperclip." Tim nods and they both turn towards the fish bowl as their eyes widen in wild surmise.  
"Guess Ziva didn't want to share."  
"And then Kate..."  
"Well she was here first."  
Without another word they return to watching the game.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - According the internet (so of course it must be true!) apparently some time in season 11 DiNozzo will get a second goldfish whose name rhymes with viva or is Gary Glasberg just teasing...either way my plot hippo could not resist the story possibility.


End file.
